


Part of the Process

by pray_for_sound



Series: Helping [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Kink, Milking, Orgasm Delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pray_for_sound/pseuds/pray_for_sound
Summary: Timmy’s having some issues during filming and Armie proposes a solution.





	Part of the Process

“Well, I have one idea.”

Timmy hides his face in the sleeves of his sweater that he’s pulled over his hands. He looks at Armie through the tops of his eyes, a little red in the cheeks. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, but you can’t say anything until I’m done suggesting it. Let me get the whole idea out and then you can protest if you feel you need to.” 

“O… kay.” Timmy was actually terrified of what was about to come out of his co-star’s mouth. 

“Think about it this way. You’re twenty and your body is in overdrive making all this _material_ and then demanding that you fuck things to get rid of it. It starts doing all kinds of screwy stuff to your body and your brain. I know, I’ve been there. So I’m willing to help.” 

 

This is how Timmy ends up naked from the waist down and kneeling over Armie’s towel-covered lap on the sofa at Armie’s apartment with his head buried in a pillow against one of the arm rests. 

He’s been hard since the conversation started, and nothing is changing that. Not undressing in front of Armie, not positioning himself in a particularly vulnerable position, not even thinking about Armie looking at his asshole. None of that, which he would generally think of as mortifying is having the slightest effect on his boner. Which makes him think that maybe, yeah, he does actually need this, because it seems like it’s becoming a medical condition.

He hears a click and thinks _Jeez, he’s really going for it right away huh_ and his ass constricts just a little at the idea before a warm wet hand wraps tightly around his dick and static explodes in his brain.

“Oooh, wow. That feels pretty good. Uh, wow, dude, this is like… really personal,” Timmy says as if the concept of what they were going to do didn’t prepare him for the reality of it.

Armie chuckles as he continues working Timmy’s dick, “It’s also functional, if you think about it.”

“Ahhh, yeah, I’m just gonna keep…” Timmy’s eyes slide closed as Armie’s hand tightens around his length. “Keep… thinking of it that way. And not like… you know… you jerking me off… which I totally haven’t thought about ever.” Armie can hear the _facepalm_ in his tone and his body tensing as he’s struggling to adjust to this strange turn of events.

“Okay, Timmy. Shhh, just relax. This is supposed to feel good.” Armie keeps a steady rhythm and a firm grip, just to start out with. 

“Really?” Timmy squeaks, “cuz it feels like the best thing ever.”

“Oh, does it?” Timmy hears a noise behind him and has a moment of panic because of his current position and then he jerks as feels something circling his asshole. 

“Whaaat the fuck is that?”

“Part of the process, Timmy.”

Timmy has a general understanding of prostates and their role in sex between men, but he has never tried to find his own or had a partner who wanted to. He decides that perhaps this is the best time to learn these things, from an older man who wants to show him. Timmy gulps and tries to relax his body visibly for Armie.

“You ready for the next part?”

“Yeah, I trust you.”

“Good boy.” Armie keeps his hand moving slick on Timmy’s hard dick while he gently presses a small black butt plug into his ass. It’s not very long, but just long enough that when it’s all the way in it will sit right on his prostate. Timmy is silent as it breaches the first ring of muscle and once it slides into place, he howls and Armie feels his dick throb in his hand.

“You like?”

“Yeah, fuck that feels... with you rubbing my dick... it feels so fucking good.” His body has started rocking back and forth over Armie’s lap and Armie nudges the end of the plug gently as he moves.

“Well, it gets even better.”

“I can’t imagine that… this.. is the best thing I’ve ever felt.”

Armie waits about thirty seconds, letting Timmy enjoy the plug just gently nudging his prostrate while he pumps his cock, before he presses the little button on the end of the small plug which starts a very soft vibration. 

“Whoa, fuck ahh, Armie, wow. That’s so intense.” 

“Yeah, baby? Tell me how it feels.”

“It feels like... fuck... it feels like the most insane... good... like the best sex ever... going all through my balls and my ass and... fuck Armie.... oh fuck, I’m gonna come,” Timmy yelps. Armie’s hands move, hitting the button that shuts off the vibrations of the plug and pulling Timmy’s tight balls away from his body. His cock throbs in Armie’s hand, but he doesn’t come. “Hoolyy shit,” Timmy pants, and rocks backwards so his torso is lower to the couch and his butt is farther away from Armie. He breathes heavily, slowly, while Armie chuckles and rubs his back.

Armie gives him a minute. “I’m going to start again, T. You alright?” he asks while carding his fingers through the hair at the back of Timmy’s neck.

Timmy just nods and rocks back upright onto his hands and knees again. Armie presses the button on the vibrator and the lowest setting starts to hum again in Timmy’s ass. He swears but doesn’t move. 

“We gotta edge you a little bit,” Armie explains running a soothing hand over Timothée’s back while he starts tugging at his cock again but slowly, “gotta dig deep, get all that pesky cum out of you.”

Timmy moans, “Dude, I don’t know why that’s so hot, but if you keep talking like that, this is so fucked, but it’s working for me, I don’t know.” He’s babbling, he knows, but he’s already struggling again and Armie only just started. He’s embarrassed mostly that he’s getting off so hard on being in this position. He’s starting to think that Armie’s catching on, and honestly it’s making it worse.

The light vibration from the plug has been making his whole body warm, but now it’s starting to radiate electricity from his ass all the way to his toes and back to the tip of his dick. 

“Oh, it works for you when I talk to you, huh?” Timmy can hear a smirk in Armie’s voice. “Well, I’ll be sure to make good use of that little bit of knowledge.” He’s pulling on his dick long and slow and it’s so hard in his hand. Timmy whimpers. Armie tugs on the butt plug a little rocking it back and forth in Timmy’s ass. The electricity starts to bloom into a bright light coursing through his body.

“Oh, fuck. What are you doing back there? That feels so fucking good.” Timmy hangs his head between his arms and leans back into Armie’s ministrations. 

“Shhh, shh, don’t worry about it, I’ll tell you how I did it later, just feel it for now.” Armie makes his fist on Timmy’s cock a little tighter and pulls a little faster as he continues rubbing the plug against his prostate. Armie feels Timmy’s dick leak a little in his hand. 

“Oh my goddd, what if I don’t tell you when I’m going to come?”

Armie gasps in mock offense and grips the base of Tim’s dick. “You wouldn’t dare. Because you fucking love this right now. You love being over my lap, you love me fisting your cock nice and slow and playing with your ass. You wouldn’t fuck this up for yourself. I don’t believe it for one second.” 

Timmy’s only answer is a whimper as his balls constrict.

Armie reaches over to the side table next to the couch and squirts more lube into his palm, and slicks Timmy’s dick with it.

“Hooo, cold.” Timmy’s body writhes a little over Armie’s lap. Armie goes back to rubbing the plug back and forth gently over his prostate. He presses the button on the end and kicks up the vibration to the medium setting. 

Timmy gasps. “Holy fuck, Armie. Whoa. My whole body feels…. like…. I’m already coming… fuck… even though I’m not.”

“No, not yet, baby. When you do, it will feel so good. You’re going to come buckets right onto my lap.”

“Ah, FUCK. STOP. FUCK.” Timmy felt his eyes start to roll back in his head and the clench in his groin, but Armie yanked on his balls as soon as he yelled leaving his dick to smack against his belly, pulsing painfully. 

Timmy breathes a long breath out and shakes his head around. “I’m not sure what’s more border-line here. The fact that you’re jerking me off over your lap, or how much your dirty talk ramps me up.” 

“We’re both definitely fucked, Tim,” Armie chuckles. “You good? I’m going to start again.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m great. Just great.” 

Armie starts a long slow pull, twisting on the down stroke, twirling his fingers around the tip and then quickly and smoothly back up all the way to Timmy’s thick root. His other hand keeps gently pressing on the butt plug, nudging it a little as it hums away.

“Oh, fuck yes. _That_ is what’s up.” 

“Timmy?”

“Yeah?”

“No more talking.” 

Timmy smiles to himself, but stays quiet. Armie continues his twisting long stroke and speeds up a little, noticing how Timmy’s knees spread a little on the couch and he starts gently fucking into Armie’s grip. Armie’s left hand nudges the plug to the highest vibration setting and then starts pulling and pushing it in and out of Timmy’s ass. 

“Oh my god, Armie! Holy fuck, sorry, I’m really gonna come, fuck!” 

Armie doesn’t still either of his hands. “You’re good, baby. Let go, you can come now.”

Armie’s has his dick pulled back and is leaning to his left so he can watch as Timmy loses it. Timmy’s whole body curls in on itself as the first long spurt of cum stripes the blue towel in Armie’s lap. He’s howling and shaking as his orgasm rips through him, his lithe body heaving with every squirt from his dick. His semen starts to pool in a little pile on Armie’s left leg. Armie keeps thrusting the plug in and out of Timmy’s ass as his body calms down, his wet dick dripping as he shakes through the last throes of his orgasm. 

When his body stills, he doesn’t move his head from the pillow or his legs at all from their spread position over Armie’s lap. Armie runs a soothing hand up his back and under his shirt that’s rucked up around his armpits. He continues running his fingertips up and down the younger man’s back until Timmy starts to shift a minute or so later. 

He pulls his head out of the pillow and cranes his neck to look back at Armie. His face is bright red and his eyes are glazed and a little wet. “Dude. That was the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had.”

Armie blushes, and reaches out a hand to push a few of his matted curls out of his face. “Patience, Sweet Tea. It’s all about patience.”

Timmy sighs and starts to turn over. Armie gathers the towel up out from under him and tosses it on the floor as Timmy flops onto his back on the couch, his legs still across Armie’s lap, softening cock still bright red and slick. 

“Like, wow. Where did you learn how to do that?”


End file.
